


The Sun Has Vanished

by MizarTheStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarTheStar/pseuds/MizarTheStar
Summary: This is my twist of the concept from the Twitter thread The Sun Vanished, with it's own story and characters. This is completely fiction and not canon to the thread. This is my own work that I originally intended to be a book, but decided to post here. Enjoy.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/gifts).

> This entire work is dedicated to my cousin. You introduced me to AO3 and the world of writing, thus inspiring me to put my creative thoughts down into words. Thank you.

“James, wake up,” a soft, melodic voice said. “Baby, it’s time for you to wake up.” James groaned in exhaustion as he drifted into consciousness, rubbing his eyes and opening them to be greeted with the sight of a blond haired woman with dark eyes beside him. A smile spread across her face as she watched him, her dark eyes following his facial features. 

“There you are,” she hummed, “It’s time for you to get ready for school.” James groaned again, this time in annoyance. “Come on, James,” she said, getting out of bed and turning on the light, “It won’t be that bad.” James winced at the light and hid his face into the pillows of their bed, the dark eyed girl frowning, “Just because I don’t have to go anymore, doesn’t mean you get a pass. Please, get up.” James sighed, finally sitting up and getting out of bed to get ready. She smiled at him, “There we go, was that so hard to do?”

“Yes,” he grumbled tiredly, “it was very hard, Jenna.” Jenna giggled and ruffled his hair before taking her own blond locks and pulling them back haphazardly into a bun. James then kissed her cheek before sauntering down the hallway to their bathroom to get ready. After showering and dressing, Jenna wrapped her arms around his torso from behind him and pulled him into an embrace as he combed his hair. “It’s going to be your birthday soon.” She smiled, pressing her face against his back. “Do you have any ideas for a gift you might want?” She asked.

James sat the comb down on their sink, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to look at her. “Could let me go back to bed as a gift.” he points out, a grin forcing itself to his face. Jenna laughed, “Honey, no. I know I don’t have to go anymore, but you still do. Just wait, in a week or so, you won’t have to go either.” James whined and continued styling his dark hair. Then, when finished, Jenna released him to let him continue getting ready.

After collecting his things and finishing up, James said his farewells to Jenna and headed out of their apartment, the sun poking its head above the buildings around theirs as the city began bursting to life. He got into his car and drove off to his school, every mile separating him from Jenna making him miss home more and more. After reaching the school, he was greeted with the sight of a man with ginger colored hair about his size in a blue flannel and ripped jeans. He was leaning up against the wall of the building, close to where James was parked. The man looked up at James and grinned.

"There you are, loser. I was wondering if you were going to decide to skip or if you were actually make an effort not to be stupid.” James smiled, “Well, you didn’t have to wait for me, Spencer. What are you, my admirer?” James said jokingly.

“Don’t humor yourself, buddy.” Spencer stood straight and walked over to meet James, grabbing his forearm and pulling him towards the school. “At least Jenna pushed you out of the house today. What? Does she become a leech any other time you’ve tried to leave this week?” he asks in a mocking tone. “No.” James scoffs. “I just stay in bed and I’m too big for her to try to force up.”

“Good, leeches are disgusting.” Spencer turned away, continuing to pull James towards the school. James frowns, “Don’t you think that was a little.. I dunno.. Rude?” Spencer doesn’t bother to meet his eyes, and instead ignores the question altogether as they enter the school. Immediately, his laid back posture becomes stiff and anxious, and it’s as if his hold on James’ arm became a cling. James sighs and guides Spencer through the school, Spencer ducking his head down to avoid the gazes from the people around him.

Eventually, after making their way through crowded up hallways congested by the students of the school, they make it to a class holding only three other people, including the teacher. Spencer gathers up confidence once more, sitting on top of the desk James sits in upon walking in. That is, of course, after James pries his hand off of his forearm, leaving scratch marks from where Spencer’s nails were digging into him. Spencer smiled shyly, “Sorry about that. You’d think by now I’d be accustomed to the school, huh?”

James rolls his eyes. “You say that like it’s your fault.” he says, propping his feet up on the desk beside Spencer. Spencer sighs, “I mean… I guess. I’m just glad I have you, you know? You get how it is. No one else does.” James chuckles a bit.

“I’m sure you’d find other people who know better than I do if you tried.” he tells him. Spencers bright eyes widen, “Are you fucking crazy? No one else will get it. They already think I’m weird.” Spencer grabs James’ hand and squeezes, “You’re all I have here. Don’t you remember when they’d go after me? I… I don’t want that again. Do you want that?” James’ drew his hand away, scanning the fear in Spencer’s eyes. He sighs, “No… I don’t…” Spencer’s eyes soften and he smiles, “Good. I’m so glad. I wouldn’t want it for you if our spots were switched.” James sighed once more, “I know.”


	2. Abusive Ties

James felt himself be driven into the concrete wall in front of him by a tight hold on his hair, pain surging through his face. “Why the fuck did you leave me alone back there?!” Spencer’s frantic voice consumed his thoughts as he was brought back and slammed into the wall again. The force of his face hitting the wall sent black spots into his vision. After a pause in Spencer’s actions, he turned to the best of his ability and pushed Spencer away hard enough to make him fall back and hit his head off of the concrete floor.

A crowd of people circled them, other students who were just leaving school who were hungry to see a fight. James wasn’t having this. He crouched next to Spencer, who had decided to stay on his back and cry. James held his nose to try to ease the pain off of it, blood dripping onto his hand, his efforts proving to be pointless. “I didn’t leave you alone. Didn’t you hear me tell you I needed to get something? I was going to come right back.” James snapped to him before picking Spencer up and brushing him off. To the rest of the crowd, their actions replicated that of a mom picking up their crying child from the dirt and cleaning them up.

Spencer hid his face into the sleeve of his flannel and sobbed, James having to pull him out of the building and out to his car, after making the crowd of people routing for a fight scatter like bugs that is. After being brought out of the building, Spencer was furious. “Why the fuck would you do that to me?! You, of all people?! You know how bad my anxiety gets!” he grit his teeth as James flinched from the intensity of his yelling. “Spencer, calm down. You’re just panicking. I told you I was going to go get something, did you expect me to teleport?” James tried speaking softly, but fear willed it’s way into his voice. Any sudden movement Spencer made caused James to flinch.

“I don’t care what the hell you told me or what you were doing! You shouldn’t have just fucking left me there alone like that!” he growled, James flinching and backing away slightly into the car next to his. James sighed, “Okay. I get it. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again-” James was interrupted by a punch between the eyes, a punch that caused more black spots to flood his vision. He brought his hands to cover his face as pain forced its way into his eyes and cheeks, his senses deafening. After a few moments, his senses rushed back all at once. Spencer was screaming at him once more as he tried to recover from the blow.

After a moment of recollecting himself, James pushed his way to his car and got in, locking himself inside and Spencer outside. Spencer pounded on the driver’s side window, screaming at him relentlessly through the glass before James started the car and backed out of his spot, driving off without Spencer. Spencer tried to chase him, but after a few moments of being left behind, he stopped and became a speck in James’ rearview mirrors.

After getting home and locking the door behind him on his way into the apartment, he rushed himself into the bathroom and tried to clean himself up. His nose, which was now swollen, had bled so much that it dripped onto his shirt. The bridge of his nose was bruising, and around his eyes it was darkening. He cleaned up the blood and checked his phone. Aside for a flood of texts from Spencer, there was one text from Jenna. ‘I’ll be home early tonight.’ it read, and he smiled. Despite being ambushed with texts from Spencer, he was relieved to know he wouldn’t be alone for long. 

Spencer’s texts became a miraj of ‘Why are you doing this to me?!’’s and ‘How dare you?!’’s. The notification showing longer and longer texts until, finally, one with only three words popped onto his screen. 

‘I’m coming over.’

James sat his phone down on the counter to his sink, sitting down on the lid of the toilet and burrowing his face into his hands. He didn’t know whether to be afraid or angry, either way, one of them was clawing its way into his throat. After a few moments of trying to calm his thoughts, there was a knock on his front door. He already knew who it was, so he made his way out of the bathroom and to the door, cautiously opening it to see Spencer smiling at him. “Hey, I’m sorry for how I acted. I just.. You scared me. Anyways, want to play some video games?” he asked, his words storming out of his mouth.

James opened the door more, allowing Spencer to push past him and into his living room. Spencer flopped down onto the couch and happily sighed, James keeping his distance until he was sure Spencer wasn’t putting up an act before sitting down next to him. He picked up two playstation controllers, handing one to Spencer before turning on the TV and the playstation. He looked at Spencer, who was smiling. “Whatever you wanna play. I don’t care. I just want to play some video games with you. Like we did when we met.” He chuckled.

‘When we met’…

~

_Ten years prior._

_“James, meet Spencer.”_

_James hid behind his father’s leg while he was introduced to a small boy with ginger hair. Freckles speckled every part of his body, even his fingertips. The boy also hid, only it was behind his mother’s body. His mother picked him up and giggled, “I’m sorry… He’s very shy…” James made out as he was also picked up, the ginger now being in full view._

_His bright green eyes were wide as he looked at James, it seemed as if he was scared of James and of anyone else for that matter. He clung to his mother like a life raft, who smiled and comforted him. “It’s okay, sweetie. There’s nothing to be afraid of."_

_His mother seemed almost identical to him. Her ginger colored hair was long and pulled back into a tight ponytail. To James, she was a tall, green eyed giant who was speckled with freckles from head to toe. Her smile was welcoming, though, and James felt comfort from her._

_James felt his father chuckle, starting off a conversation James didn't understand with the boy’s mother as both of them were brought into a large room filled with video games and video game consoles. Most notably, a Playstation 2 with two controllers. It sat in front of a TV, the TV being surrounded by games for that console._

_“Are you sure this is a good idea to let them do?” The woman asked as both of the parents sat the boys down in front of the system. “They’re only eight, they could break it.” James smiled in delight as he turned on the old TV and system, the other boy, Spencer, watching in awe. It was as if he’d never seen a system like this before. James’ smile grew into a large grin as he held out one of the controllers to Spencer. Spencer shied away from what, to him, was a foreign object._

_“There's lots of games.” James heard a small boy’s voice say, which he realized was his own. He looked at the stacks of games, his smile getting bigger as he saw games that he recognized. “Let’s play some. I’ll choose the game.” Spencer nodded and began to smile. “I told you this would work. They’ll get along just fine.” James heard his father say._

_“Just fine.”_

~

“James? Are you alright man?” James snapped out of his thoughts to the same sight as before, Spencer sitting next to him holding his video game controller as he waited for James to choose a game to play. “Yeah… sorry. I must have zoned out for a moment.” He said, clearing his throat after. Spencer nodded, “You looked like you were going to pass out for a minute there.” He said, only a slight hint of worry in his voice. “You doing okay? I didn’t… I didn’t hit you too hard did I?”

James shook his head, “No… I’ll be fine. Let’s play some video games.”


	3. Disappearance

_An embarrassed smile spread across the face of a blond who dropped her things in front of James. James, being polite, helped the girl pick her things up and organize them so that they’re easier to hold again. “I’m so sorry,” She said, her voice a sweet melody to James’ ears. A smile spread across James’ face, “Don’t worry about it. Neither of us were paying attention. It’s not just your fault.”_

_Relief spread across the girl’s face as she tucked a few strands of her hair back behind her ear. Both of them stood and smiled at each other, standing in silence for what seemed like forever until, finally, their awkwardness was brought to a halt by the sound of a school bell. “Ah, great. I’m going to be late..” The girl hissed under her breath, looking off to find a clock for any kind of clue as to what time it was. “We should get going. Thank you for helping me.”_

_“No problem.” James replied. As they attempted to part ways, they eventually ended up walking side by side down the same hallway. They walked in silence before James decided to speak, “What class do you have?”_

_“Chemistry.” The girl smiled and giggled in embarrassment, “I’ll probably be the only Junior in that class…”_

_“Probably. I mean… I’m headed to that class too.” James smiled a little, the girl looking up at him in what can only be described as in awe. “Really? What’s your name? My name is Jenna.” excitement almost radiated off of her, causing James’ smile to widen as he chuckled. “My name’s James.” He told her as they reached a classroom door. Next to it, a plaque with the words ‘Class #209, Mr. Smith’ was plastered to the wall. “Is this your class?” James asked as Jenna looked down at her schedule, James noted that it must have been her first day at the school, seeing as he’d never seen her before. She nodded, James then opened the door, gesturing for her to enter before he did. Something about the girl drew James to continue talking to her. Whether it was how sweetly she seemed to approach things or how it seemed like the smallest things got her excited, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he already enjoyed her company._

_The girl sat down at a desk in the back of the classroom, James sitting in a desk next to her. “Glad you could make it to class today, Mr. Forbes. Thank you for bringing who I assume is our new student, Ms. Johnson, along with you.” Mr. Smith, a tall and skinny man with wild brown hair, sarcastically remarked as they sat together. James rolled his eyes, “At least I showed up.” he remarked, causing the whole class, including Jenna, to stir in amusement as he sunk into his desk in a relaxed manner, a grin plastered across his face._

_“Well, just don’t make this a habit. I don’t need you corrupting new students just because you find an interest in them. Plus, you can’t just walk into my classroom whenever you please, that goes for you too, Ms. Johnson.” James frowned, “I get it. And I’m not ‘finding an interest’ as you put it. I’m just making friends.”_

_By the end of that semester, they became much closer than friends._

~

James awoke, the room dark except for the faint light of his and Jenna’s alarm clock. 1:30 pm, it read. “Jenna, wake up.” He whispered, Jenna having buried her face into his chest. She whined and attempted to bury her face further into James’ chest, causing him to chuckle, “Come on, beautiful. It’s one in the afternoon.” Jenna quickly looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Really? Is it really that late?” She asked tiredly, confusion spread across her features.

James, also beginning to be confused, sat up. “Yeah.. what’s wrong?”

“It’s so dark in here. Haven’t you noticed that?”

“I thought you had our blackout curtains closed…” He murmured, looking over to their windows to find that the curtains were wide open. “Where’s the sun…?” Jenna’s voice was laced with anxiety, she sat up and fumbled with the blankets. James got out of bed, the cold air slamming into him as he rushed out to their living room. He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he finally reached the news. 

“The sun isn’t coming up: Crime, Riots, and more.” Were the first words James saw on screen. Above them, video of fires and rioting from the city flashed onto the screen. “Jenna, get in here.” James called out for her, Jenna responding with coming up beside him and watching the news with him.

“The government is calling this a more than a national emergency, and at this time they’re sending out that this is global,” The reporter said, “The sun hasn’t come up. It’s as if it has vanished. Police and other officials say to stay in your homes until further noti-” The report was cut off with static, the only thing left in the midst of it being a small box in the middle of their tv screen saying “No Signal.”

James flipped through the channels to be greeted with the same thing, static. Jenna clung to James’ arm like it were a life line, “What are we going to do…?” She asked, looking up at James with fear across her face. “Let’s just… settle here. We’ll be okay.” He told her, despite being nervous himself. “They’ll find something out. I know they will. We’ll just stay here until it’s safe.”

Jenna let James’ arm go, James going back to their room to retrieve his phone. To his surprise, he had no texts from Spencer. He took it upon himself to talk to him. ‘Are you doing alright? Have you seen the news?’ he sent, then put his phone down and waited for a response. Jenna stood next to him, “Is your friend going to be okay? Has your family tried getting a hold of you?”

“I don’t know. Spencer hasn’t tried getting a hold of me yet, so I sent him a text to see if he’s okay..” He told her. “My family isn’t going to try to get ahold of me. Spencer’s the only one that will.” He sat down on their bed, Jenna following suit. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m sure they’re worried.” She told him reassuringly, “They’re your family. Even after everything that’s happened.. I’m sure they still care. They have to.”

“I doubt it.” He responded pessimistically, then stopped himself. “If they do, they’ll get ahold of me..” He turned on his phone screen and opened his contacts, the first one being his father’s. “I still have him saved. If he cares, he’ll try.”


End file.
